


Slushies

by Boy_Front



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Little bit of markyong at the end, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, One Shot, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_Front/pseuds/Boy_Front
Summary: "Why are your tongues purple?""I got a blue slushie""and I got a red one"





	Slushies

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Wattpapd 
> 
> I found a very helpful person and she fixed all the errors I made while writing it. Istg she's one of the nicest people ever. When you get the chance go check out her works, her name on here is Sakunade.

"Thanks for taking me out for slushies, Johnny." Ten said.

"You're welcome baby boy." Johnny replied.

Johnny walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a kiss but Ten decided he wanted more. Ten deepened the kiss and the brief kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session. Johnny softly bit Ten's bottom lip and was able to slip his tongue inside. He swirled his tongue inside Ten's mouth, they both fought for dominance, Johnny ended up winning in the end. Johnny started to suck Ten's tongue into his own mouth which made Ten moan. When they finally needed air they broke apart, Johnny whispered against Ten's ear, "Jump."

Ten did and Johnny grabbed his thighs, pulling him up. Ten immediately wrapped his legs around Johnny's waist and attacked Johnny's mouth again. They could never get enough of each other's lips. Johnny started walking them to his room. He threw Ten on the bed and Ten pulled Johnny onto the bed and proceed to straddle him. They locked lips again and kept kissing until Johnny started to kiss down his neck. He eventually found Ten's sweet spot and started to bite and suck on it, causing Ten to let out moans. They both started to undress each other. As Ten took off Johnny's shirt, Johnny, however, lost control for a second and decided to rip Ten's shirt off him.

"Damnit Johnny, that was my favorite shirt!"

"Don't worry baby boy, I'll make it up to you," Johnny said with a smirk.

Johnny flipped their positions and Ten was now on his back with Johnny on top. He started to trial down Ten's chest, stopping at his nipples as he sucked on one and used his hand to play with the other. Ten released a very loud moan when Johnny bit down on his nipple. After a few more minutes of playing with them, he released both nipples and started to trail down Ten's chest again, leaving little kisses along the way. He slipped Ten's shorts and boxers off swiftly and started to stroke Ten's cock. Johnny leaned down and started to leave hickeys on Ten's thighs.

"P-Please....Johnny.....stop teasing me," Ten moaned out.

Johnny gave Ten's cock a hard tug. "What's my name baby boy?"

"DADDY!"

"That's what I thought."

All of a sudden, he took Ten's whole cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Ten had his hands tangled in Johnny's hair and kept pulling on it, a moaning mess under him. Each moan went to Johnny's already hard cock, he was sure he was going to go insane if he wasn't inside Ten soon. Johnny decided to go at a faster pace, hallow out his cheeks, and hum for vibration. He wanted to taste and be inside Ten so bad he could barely stand it.

"D-Daddy....I'm....gonna cum," Ten moaned out.

Johnny was somehow able to go even faster and Ten finally released in Johnny's mouth. Ten's back arched and he let out a loud moan. It was good that all the other members had schedules today, because Ten was very vocal during sex.

Johnny swallowed all the cum and kissed Ten, making him taste it as well. Johnny took off his shorts and boxers and got up from the bed. He moved to get the bottle of lube from the dresser and went back to the bed. They hardly, if ever, used condoms because both of them were clean and they hadn't had sex with anyone else besides each other.

He flipped their positions again. Johnny was now on his back with Ten's plump ass in front of his face while Ten was facing Johnny's cock.

"You're going to give daddy a good suck while he preps you, understand?" Johnny asked Ten.

  
"Y-Yes," Ten replied.

Johnny gave Ten's ass a somewhat hard smack and said in a deep voice, "Yes what?"

Ten whimpered at the smack and said, "Y-Yes daddy."

"Good boy," Johnny said.

Ten started to suck on Johnny's cock and Johnny's moans fueled his pace. Johnny was huge. It always amazed Ten how he was able to fit all 10 inches inside him, but then again, he always did like challenges. He always put in hard work into everything he did and sex was no different. Ten felt Johnny kneading the flesh on his ass.

Ten was always aware that his ass was one of his greatest assets and Johnny apparently knew it too. Even before they started dating, he would always catch Johnny staring at it and Ten would be lying if he said he didn't occasionally "accidentally" drop something, just to bend over in front of Johnny.

Yeah, Ten's ass was definitely one of Johnny's favorite things about Ten.

Johnny couldn't take it anymore. Ten's perfect hole was just there in front of him, begging to be ate out. Johnny decided he could wait a little a longer to be inside Ten as he lifted Ten up to seat him on his face, and began to eat him out. Ten yelped when he felt Johnny's tongue enter him. Ten moaned every time Johnny sucked on his hole or flicked his tongue. Ten started to stroke his cock and after a while could feel a familiar knot in his stomach forming. He came without warning on Johnny's chest.

After Ten got off of Johnny's face, he licked all the cum off him and gave Johnny a quick kiss, then returned to his position before the surprise eat out. He started to deep throat Johnny, while Johnny was trying his hardest not to buck his hips and make Ten choke. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the love of his life.

Once Johnny finally came back to earth from Ten deep throating him, he started to prep Ten. He plunged one in finger inside of Ten. He could feel Ten whimper around him as he slowly moved the finger in and out. Once Ten seemed more comfortable with it, he added a second finger and began to scissor him. Ten was slowly but surely getting more used to it and the pain was starting to melt into pure pleasure. Ten released Johnny's cock with a pop and moaned loudly as Johnny had found Ten's prostate. After a couple more times of hitting it, he decided that Ten had had enough and it was time for the main event.

Johnny moved Ten off him and switched their positions again, placing Ten's legs on his shoulders for better access. "God babe, I've always loved how flexible you are," Johnny said.

Ten loved it when Johnny praised him but Ten was so far gone in lust he couldn't care right now. "Please just do it already....please daddy," Ten whimpered out.

Johnny poured some lube onto his hand and rubbed it onto his cock, he closed the lid and threw it somewhere in the room. He began to align himself with Ten's entrance and slowly pushed himself inside. He only went in a couple inches at first and let Ten get use to that, before adding a couple more inches, until he was completely inside and Ten was used to his size. After a couple minutes, Ten was completely used to his size, he squeezed Johnny's wrist to let him know he was ready and that it was ok to move.

He began at a slow pace and gradually got more faster. Eventually, Ten had enough of Johnny being gentle. Ten wanted his soul fucked out of him every time they had sex and this time was no different.

"Harder. Faster. Deeper.... please daddy."

"As you wish baby boy," Johnny complied and began to fuck Ten ruthlessly. The feeling of Johnny's cock and the sensation of fullness was absolutely amazing to Ten, he could only see stars at this point.

"God baby, you're so tight," Johnny said.

Johnny's mind was always blown by how tight Ten was. No matter how times they had fucked before, which was a lot, he never seemed to lose his tightness. If Johnny didn't know any better, he would swear this was Ten's first time.

Moans and skin slapping against each other filled the room. Johnny decided to once again flip their positions. Johnny pulled out of Ten, which caused him to whimper from the sudden loss of fullness. Ten was now in front of Johnny on his hands and knees, with Johnny behind him. Ten screamed in pleasure when Johnny started to pound into him again.

Ten started to raise up, his back against Johnny's chest, almost sitting on Johnny's thighs, leaning on them as Johnny adjusted himself to pound upwards into him. At this new position, Johnny dragged a thumb across Ten's jawline to turn his head to kiss him.

They panted open mouthed against one another as Ten bounced on Johnny's cock, watching him the whole time with lust filled eyes. Johnny decided to stroke Ten's neglected cock at the same pace as his wild thrusting.

Ten once again became a moaning mess when Johnny once again hit his prostate. "Oh fuck..... right there daddy please." Ten said.

Johnny wildly thrust into Ten again, hitting the same spot over and over, causing Ten to come in his hand with a scream. Johnny raised his hand to Ten's mouth to allow Ten to lick it clean, but before he could, Johnny brought it to his own mouth and licked it clean himself.

Johnny could feel a knot in his stomach forming, his thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic. He came inside of Ten as he moaned at the sensation of being filled up. When Johnny came down from his high, he pulled out of Ten, who whimpered at the sudden loss of fullness.

Ten crawled wordlessly to one side of the bed and Johnny to the other. They cuddled each other and Johnny kissed the top of Ten's head as he said, "God, that was amazing, I love you so fucking much Ten."

"I love you too, Johnny."

"Come on baby, let's go get cleaned up,"  
Johnny said as he picked Ten up and carried him bridal style to the bathtub. He sat Ten down in the tub and turned on the water. Ten scooted forward a little bit to allow Johnny to sit behind him, leaning back into his chest, intertwining their fingers together.

After the bath, they both headed out to the living room where they saw Taeyong. "Oh, hey guys! I didn't know you were home. Why are your tongues purple?" Taeyong asked.

"Oh, we got slushies," Ten said.

"I got a blue one," Johnny said.

"And I got a red one," Ten said.

Taeyong's eyes went wide when he came to the realization that they had their tongues down each others throats. Of course, he didn't know what followed after the intense make out session.

"Well...ok, I'm just gonna go then." Taeyong said.

"Wait Taeyong, why is your tongue green?" Ten asked teasingly.

"Oh, me and Jaehyun went for slushies too. He had a blue one and I had a yellow one," Taeyong replied with a smirk. And with that Mark walked out.

"Disappointed, but not surprised," The Tenny couple said in unison. They chuckled a little at the fact that they said the same thing at the same time.

"C'mon baby, let's go lay down," Johnny said, holding out his hand for Ten to grab and Ten once again intertwined their fingers. They went to the bed and cuddled as Ten laid his head against Johnny's chest while Johnny's arm was around Ten's waist. Johnny just looked at Ten with absolute love, and then he looked at their intertwined hands, at the silver bands around their fingers.

"Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky," Ten said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did I get so lucky to end up debuting with NCT, finding the love of my life within the group, and getting to marry him?"

"I honestly ask myself the same questions every time I look at you. I love you Ten."

"I love you too, Johnny."

And with that, they both drifted off to sleep, still wrapped in each other's embrace.


End file.
